Mary Anne's Journal for Bahamas
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: The family is getting ready to go on a two-week vacation to Bahamas! Mary Anne can't wait to have a blast!
1. The Family Gets Ready for the Trip

Baby-Sitters Club don't belong to me. It will always be Ann M. Martin's.

I was getting ready to go away to be in Bahamas for two weeks. We're taking a flight at around ten in the morning. I'm already packed and excited about it. Dad plans to leave at seven to give us time to check in before waiting for our flight, so we'd have to be up at about six. We'll land in Florida and then, we'll get transported to the cruise in Port Carnival. That made sense. I already had my clothes laid out for tomorrow morning to be all set. We can go bed anytime as long as it's not past ten so we can get up early. On top

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 and a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School. I'm not the only one who is going away. Cam and his family are leaving for Florida the day after tomorrow for two weeks as well.

Carlos is all done with basketball season, so he's able to join us. They even won the championship. I like going to his games when I'm not doing anything with Cam. Carlos doesn't mind at all. In fact, I always put myself under unavailable list so I can go see him playing to make sure I don't schedule myself to baby-sit.

At nine-thirty, a few of us went to bed. Meredith and I share the same room and we both enjoy it. We would whisper in bed for a bit until one of us fall asleep. That's what we did.

Three hours later, I couldn't breathe and grabbed my inhaler. Although I used it, I'm still having issues with that. Yet, my inhaler was full. On top of that, I noticed my lips were turning blue. I had pneumonia a year ago, which explains how I began to have breathing problems.

I got up and rushed down to Dad, who was still up, when he noticed something was seriously wrong and asked, "Are you okay, honey?"

"I can't breathe. I just used my inhaler, which was full, but I'm still having trouble," I said. "I also noticed my lips are turning blue."

"Excuse me, Sharon, I gotta leave with Mary Anne," said Dad.

"Okay," said Sharon.

It's nice when she worries about me when I can't breathe. Dad also concerns about me as well.

That was when we left right away to the hospital. I was on the machine for nearly 30 to 40 minutes until I was able to breathe better. I do find that very helpful.

"Feel better now?" asked Dad on our way back home.

"Yes, thankfully," I replied happily. "I hate it when that happens."

"I know," said Dad.

At home, I was back in bed when Dad came in and said, "Are you going to be okay now?"

"I'll be alright," I replied.

"If you need me during the night, you can come and wake me," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

"Night, honey," said Dad kissing on my forehead.

"Night," said Dad.

Somehow, I slept for the rest of the night without having issues.

The next day, at six am, I was already up. I was taking a shower. The others were also up. I came down after I got dressed. We planned to eat breakfast at the airport. I have diabetes. It's not hard to handle. I was getting a slight headache. Yet, my blood sugar was normal.

"Dad, did we pack Aleve yet? I'm getting a headache. My blood sugar was normal," I said.

"It's in my suitcase. You can go get one, honey," said Dad.

That's what I did with water.

"You can also keep it with you," said Dad.

"Sounds good," I said with a smile.

I decided to relax for a bit until we were ready to leave at seven. Dad didn't blame me for that. When we left, I still had the headache. At the airport, we checked in. I figured if I eat something, I'd feel better. I had McDonald's. I ordered yogurt and water. The headache was starting to go away slowly, but not completely. I took another Aleve while we explored for awhile before we went to our assigned gate to wait for our plane before nine.

The plane arrived 30 minutes later. Everyone got off before we started to line to go on the plane. It takes only 20 minutes to get to Orlando and from there, it takes an hour to get to Port Carnival by a limo. Dad made arrangements for it a week ago.

I sat with Carlos and Meredith. When we landed in Florida, the limo driver offered to grab lunch on the way to Port Carnival, which was nice of him to do so. We choose Arby's. I am allowed to have roast beef, so I had one with a hash brown and Diet Coke. Thank goodness my headache was already gone at the time.


	2. The Family on the Cruise

An hour later, we were in Port Carnival at the dock for the Royal Caribbean. It was due to leave in half an hour. This would be my second time on the cruise. The first one when I was one of the mother's helpers with Stacey and the Pike family. Kristy and her family came along, too. That was fun.

Meredith and Carlo never been on the cruise. I love exploring, so I'd show them around. Neither Dad or Sharon actually. My siblings are going to share the same room while Dad and Sharon would be next to us. That was neat.

We already had our suitcases in our rooms. We were on the deck when the ship's whistle blew and started moving.

"Wow. I can't believe we're actually leaving for Bahamas," said Meredith.

"Me either," said Carlos.

"We also rented a house that is right on a beach," said Dad.

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," said Sharon.

"Sweet," I said excitedly.

"Your mother and I came here for a honeymoon and for our wedding anniversary," said Dad.

"Wow," I said.

"We even took you here after you were born before she had cancer," said Dad.

I wonder how come he stopped. It must have something to do with his memories he had with Mom, but I didn't ask. I'm sure he would tell me though. I like to find out about Mom since I never knew her.

"How long it would take to Bahamas by cruise?" asked Meredith.

"Almost four nights," I replied. "I was on it once, but it was a different one."

"Wow," said Meredith.

Later, I must have been daydreaming because I didn't hear anyone calling me until now

"It's time to go to dinner," said Carlos.

"Okay," I said.

To be honest with you, I was hungry, which isn't good for anyone who has diabetes. I had pork chops, which I can have. I had mashed potatoes and bread with that. I already told our waiter about my diabetes so he would know during the cruise. He told me he has it himself, so he knew what to give me. I'm grateful about that.

After dinner, the waiter knew I couldn't have desserts, but added, "We do have fruit."

"Okay, I'll take that," I said.

I went out to take insulin first. Fruit can raise your blood sugar. Stacey does the same thing. I came back when the waiter arrived with fruit while others had pies. I don't mind missing out on treats since diabetes is serious to take care of it. I plan to be strict about that to have a healthy life. I don't want any health issues that is related to diabetes. Dad doesn't blame me. Plus, I don't ignore my blood sugar

The best thing we didn't have to pay for dinner. The crew that takes reserved sports covers that. That is very neat. From there, we went back to our rooms. I hear we can get up anytime. I remembered we used to get up at seven am. You do not have to on Royal Caribbean, which is great. And, we get to stay up late.

At ten pm, we went to bed. In the middle of the night, I couldn't breathe as usual, but I used my inhaler and felt better right away. The odd part is that my inhaler something works and sometimes, I still have issues with breathing.

The next day, a few of us slept until around nine am. I was already thirty minutes ago. That's because my blood sugar was high. I wrote a note saying, _going to get a bite to eat_. Then, I left to get breakfast after I got dressed. I was still there when the others met me._  
><em>

"My blood sugar was high, which was why I'm here," I said.

"That's fine, honey," said Dad.

After breakfast, we wanted to do exploring.

"We can always go separate ways if you want and we can meet back here for lunch," said Sharon.

"Okay," said Meredith.

"Sure," said Carlos.

I didn't mind either. That's what we did. We went swimming for awhile until it was almost time for lunch. We had our clothes over our bathing suits in case if we want to go back. The pool was fun. That was when we met up with Dad and Sharon. We had a good lunch and most of us went back to the pool. Then, later, we went to the arcade. I remember seeing an arcade on the other cruise. That's always fun. That keeps a family busy while enjoying any cruises.


End file.
